


The Simple Secret

by Timid_Timbuktu



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Basically, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Kyungsoo doesn't even try very hard to uphold his own rules, M/M, PWP, Secret Relationship, Teasing, Various types of sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 01:16:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6590734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timid_Timbuktu/pseuds/Timid_Timbuktu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a month since he’s seen Chanyeol, and without thinking Kyungsoo breaks his own rules.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Simple Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "I Could Write a Book."

Kyungsoo is five hours late when he sneaks into the dorms. With all of the flight delays out of Tokyo, he’s lucky to have made it home tonight. 

Only Sehun is still awake, playing a video game in the living room. Thankfully he doesn’t react when Kyungsoo turns left down the hallway rather than right. Kyungsoo’s bedroom is to the right. Chanyeol’s is to the left. He’s breaking his own rule. Kyungsoo has a lot of rules, but number one is that absolutely no one can know about their relationship.

He’s too exhausted to care right now and it’s been too long since he’s seen Chanyeol. First Chanyeol was filming in China, then he was filming in Japan. It has been 26 days. Sure they’d chatted on kkt and had sleepy conversations through the tiny screens on their phones. But it was never enough. If anything it made the distance seem insurmountable, to see Chanyeol but be unable to touch him.

Standing in Narita International, watching as dozens of flights were canceled, Kyungsoo had grown fidgety and restless. Until that moment, he hadn’t realized how much he missed Chanyeol, until the hours of their separation had grown longer right before his eyes.

He’s done waiting. He needs to see Chanyeol right now, at 2:14 in the morning, with Sehun drowsily playing video games in the living room. The younger man nods slightly to Kyungsoo as he turns left down the hallway, and then Sehun turns back to his game as if nothing strange has happened.

Kyungsoo can only stay for a few minutes, enough to claim that he was simply saying “hello” to Chanyeol. Ten minutes. That’s all he gets. Nothing that would cause suspicion.

He opens Chanyeol’s door quietly to find his boyfriend sleeping on his bed, still dressed, with the light on. He was obviously waiting for Kyungsoo, ready to bound out and greet him. But sleep won. His lips are slightly parted and his arms are folded across his stomach with a rilakkuma doll nestled in between. He looks so calm and peaceful in sleep. He looks so beautiful that it stops Kyungsoo in the doorway.

Of course Chanyeol is gorgeous. Everyone knows that, including Chanyeol. But he’s also ridiculously silly, constantly making stupid faces in an attempt to make Kyungsoo laugh. In those moments, it’s easy to forget just how beautiful he is. Unlike now. 

Kyungsoo kicks off his shoes, closes the door quietly and tiptoes toward his boyfriend. He climbs carefully onto the bed, crawling over Chanyeol’s body until his knees are straddling Chanyeol’s waist. He manages to pull the rilakkuma doll free without awakening him. After tossing it to the floor, he pauses, taking in the way Chanyeol’s eyelids flutter slightly in sleep, the rise and fall of his chest. He isn’t wearing any make-up, but his skin is still flawless. Kyungsoo leans down and brushes their lips together, light as a feather.

With a jerk, Chanyeol is awake, surprise quickly melting into sleepy joy. He blinks slowly a few times as his hands reach up to caress Kyungsoo’s waist through the fabric of his shirt.

“Soo,” he murmurs, his deep voice sending a jolt of longing to Kyungsoo’s groin. “Hmm. I like waking up this way.”

Chanyeol’s hand moves to the front of Kyungsoo’s shirt, grasping it and pulling him into another kiss. His lips are soft and lazy, and he tastes like mint. It doesn’t take long for the heat to build in Kyungsoo’s body and he’s soon rolling his hips, grinding his cock against his boyfriend’s groin. Chanyeol groans in response, deep and feral. Without warning he’s rolling Kyungsoo onto his back, pinning him against the bed with his body, deepening the kiss.

Twenty-six days of separation crash into Kyungsoo like a tide. He masturbated plenty of times during the past month, but it always left him longing for more, longing for Chanyeol.

Abruptly Chanyeol pulls away from the kiss, looking down at Kyungsoo in concern. “Is Sehun still awake?”

Kyungsoo’s mind is foggy with lust and for a second he doesn’t register the words or the fact that he needs to respond.

“Yes.”

“Did he see you come here …?” Chanyeol trails off. 

“Yes.”

Initially Chanyeol hadn’t been onboard with Kyungsoo’s desire to keep their relationship a secret from everyone. Of course, Chanyeol had agreed that SM and the fans could never know. But he’d wanted to tell a couple of the members, the ones he considered to be his friends. And he’d seemed to take Kyungsoo’s reticence as a personal affront. He’d seemed to think that Kyungsoo was ashamed of their relationship, of him. 

They were already watched by too many sasaengs and managers. For as long as possible, Kyungsoo wanted _this_ to belong to just the two of them. It had taken some convincing, but finally Chanyeol had agreed. If anyone else knew, it was only a matter of time before the wrong people found out about their relationship.

“You should leave so that Sehun thinks you were just saying hello to me,” Chanyeol says, pulling Kyungsoo’s thoughts back into the present.

The hurt is obvious in Chanyeol’s eyes. He’s never been able to hide his emotions like Kyungsoo. He doesn’t want another lonely night, especially with the knowledge that Kyungsoo is only a few rooms away.

But he’s willing to let Kyungsoo go in order to keep their secret. That fact alone is the reason that Kyungsoo can’t leave. Knowing that Chanyeol loves him enough to let him go.

“Kiss me,” Kyungsoo says instead. Chanyeol only hesitates for a second before he is bending down, licking his tongue along the seam of Kyungsoo’s mouth and pressing his hardening cock against Kyungsoo’s thigh.

He’s supporting his weight on his forearms. The position allows him to grip Kyungsoo’s hair, pulling his head back to kiss him deeper. He seems desperate, laying claim to every piece of Kyungsoo he can touch, rolling his hips against Kyungsoo’s groin again and again.

They’re both breathless and hard when Chanyeol pulls away.

“I don’t know if I can be quiet.”

“You have to be,” Kyungsoo responds matter-of-factly, pulling Chanyeol’s shirt off. Chanyeol doesn’t shave his chest. Thank God. He doesn’t show it in concerts like Minseok, so he doesn’t find it necessary. Kyungsoo prefers it this way, the dark tuft of hair between his pecs.

Kyungsoo’s smile is devious as he rolls Chanyeol onto his back, straddling him again. He kisses a trail between Chanyeol’s nipples and down his stomach, relishing his boyfriend’s soft moans. Chanyeol’s skin is so warm and soft, it’s intoxicating. He keeps going, unzipping Chanyeol’s jeans and pulling his pants and boxers down to reveal his cock, firm and large. Beautiful. Kyungsoo grips the base and swirls his tongue around the head.

“Kyungsoo-yah, please look at me,” Chanyeol whispers, his voice sounding wrecked with need. Kyungsoo obeys, gazing up at him. “I can’t go a month again. I can’t go that long without this.”

“Without this?” Kyungsoo says with a smirk, sitting up slightly and lazily pumping Chanyeol’s dick with his hand. “If you just need _this_ , I’m sure plenty of other people would oblige you.”

“Shut up,” Chanyeol replies with a smile. “Without you." 

“I know,” Kyungsoo says quietly, growing serious in an instant. “I was going crazy at the airport, thinking I’d have to spend the night there. Thinking I’d have to wait another day."

“Really?” Chanyeol sounds genuinely surprised. Kyungsoo could reply with the truth, tell Chanyeol how much he missed him, even his annoying habits. But it would sound so cheesy and sentimental. Instead he chooses to tighten his grip on Chanyeol’s cock, jerking him off hard and fast, trying to divert him from the conversation.

It works. In no time Chanyeol is writhing and groaning. He looks even more beautiful now than when he was sleeping, his eyes shut tightly, his teeth worrying his bottom lip as he tries, and fails, to be quiet.

Kyungsoo stops abruptly, earning a whine of annoyance from Chanyeol. He hops off of the bed and rummages in Chanyeol’s very messy drawers until he finds the lube. But something stops him. There is another _new_ item sitting next to the lube.

With a smirk, Kyungsoo picks it up and turns around, holding it out for Chanyeol to see. Despite the dildo in Kyungsoo’s hand, the sight that greets him is temporarily distracting. Chanyeol has moved backward on the bed. He’s resting against his pillow, jeans pooled around his ankles, palming his dick slowly as he gazes at Kyungsoo with hooded eyes. He looks so debauched that Kyungsoo forgets to breathe. He merely stands next to the chest of drawers staring, holding the blue dildo in his right hand, the lube in his left.

Chanyeol grins wickedly, his eyes glittering with mischief. “I forgot that was in there,” he says, continuing to stroke his dick slowly. “I’d lie in bed at night, imagining your lips around my cock.” Kyungsoo swallows hard and doesn’t move. “I’d fuck myself with my fingers …”

Holy fuck. Kyungsoo’s dick is throbbing inside his jeans.

“But it wasn’t enough,” Chanyeol continues. His voice is low and smooth. “Fingers just aren’t enough. Not after knowing how your dick feels inside of me.”

“Really?” Kyungsoo’s voice is barely audible through the lump in his throat, but Chanyeol hears him and a smile spreads across his lips.

“So I bought that.” He gestures toward the dildo.

Kyungsoo is certain that his throat is as dry as the desert. His grip on the dildo tightens as an image takes form, Chanyeol impaling himself on it.

As if Chanyeol can read his thoughts, his smile widens and he says, “It’s nothing compared to your cock, but every night I’d fuck myself with it. Close my eyes and imagine it was you fucking me.”

“I think I’m going to need a demonstration,” Kyungsoo replies, sounding hoarse with need, but at least his voice has started working again.

Chanyeol grins and slides over to the edge of his bed. Slowly, he removes his jeans and boxers, gazing at Kyungsoo as he does. He knows exactly what he’s doing, knows the effect he has on his boyfriend. And then he’s moving toward Kyungsoo like a predator, naked and completely unashamed. In fact, Kyungsoo feels embarrassed for being fully clothed, like he missed a step and now he’s behind.

Chanyeol runs his knuckles softly along Kyungsoo’s cheek and across his neck. The tension in Kyungsoo’s body evaporates and he sighs, leaning into the touch.

“I’ve waited a month to feel you inside of me, Soo.” He takes the dildo from Kyungsoo’s hand and drops it unceremoniously on the floor. “I’m not settling for a fake dick tonight.”

“I don’t need a demonstration tonight.” Kyungsoo runs his nails lightly along the curve of Chanyeol’s bicep.

“When then? Next week in Beijing?” Chanyeol replies, slowly unbuttoning Kyungsoo’s shirt, his gaze rolling over the newly exposed flesh. He pushes Kyungsoo’s shirt off, letting it fall to the ground beside the item in question.

“We’re performing three nights in a row and doing press and signings,” Kyungsoo says. “You know it will be impossible to find even two seconds to be alone together.”

“I’ve been thinking about this.” Chanyeol pauses to suck on Kyungsoo’s nipples until they’re firm beneath his tongue. “I’m thinking it’s time I stopped rooming with Baekhyun.”

“What about our number one rule? We can’t sleep together.”

“Kyungsoo-yah,” Chanyeol singsongs his name in apparent exasperation. “Junmyeon-hyung and Sehun have been rooming together for years and nobody thinks they’re fucking each other.”

It’s such a simple statement that Kyungsoo chuckles.

“Well,” Kyungsoo replies, “I didn’t think they were fucking before, but now I’m not so sure.”

“Don’t try to derail me,” Chanyeol responds. Slowly, he unzips Kyungsoo’s jeans and slips his hand under Kyungsoo’s boxers, cupping the curve of Kyungsoo’s ass. He lets his fingers trail lightly along the crack, making the smaller man shiver with need.

“I’m going to ask manager-hyung to let us room together,” Chanyeol says. “I’m going to ask for a room that floors away from everyone else.”

“Yeah?” Kyungsoo says, the challenge in his voice clear. “Then what?”

Chanyeol leans forward and sucks a trail up Kyungsoo’s neck toward his ear, teeth scraping his skin. For a second, Kyungsoo worries that Chanyeol will leave marks, that he’ll have to wear a turtleneck tomorrow and turtlenecks are not his style. But then Chanyeol is sucking on his earlobe and whispering, “I’m going to open myself so wide for you, fuck myself with that dildo. I’m going to scream your name. And the whole time you’ll just have to sit there and watch. No touching me. No touching yourself. You’ll just have to watch as I fuck myself.”

Kyungsoo groans quietly, enjoying this side of Chanyeol.

“We’ll see how long you can last, just watching.” Chanyeol leans back, looking smug. Kyungsoo would slap the smile off his face if it weren’t so cute. “I’m betting two minutes, maybe one.”

“You have far too much faith in yourself,” Kyungsoo replies, knowing that he’ll be lucky to last one minute watching Chanyeol ride that dildo. He can barely contain his need just _thinking_ about it.

Chanyeol’s eyebrows twitch upward, accepting the challenge. He wraps a huge hand around Kyungsoo’s cock, tugging lightly. Despite all of Chanyeol’s beautiful qualities, it was his hands that first captured Kyungsoo’s attention. His long graceful fingers sliding across the frets of his guitar. Kyungsoo will never admit it, but he first noticed those hands when they were trainees. He first longed to feel those fingers on his body when he was still too young to understand what that longing meant.

Chanyeol stares straight into Kyungsoo’s eyes as he drops to his knees and wraps his lips around Kyungsoo’s cock. He’s such a fucking tease. He knows what he looks like when he’s on his knees, hair messed up from sleep, eyes gazing up through his lashes.

The warm wetness of Chanyeol’s mouth sends a tremor through Kyungsoo’s body, forces him to lean against the dresser for support. He laces his fingers into Chanyeol’s hair and thrust his hips forward, fucking his mouth. Chanyeol simply closes his eyes and opens his mouth wider. Perfect. He’s so perfect when he’s like this, giving his entire body to Kyungsoo. He takes the abuse like a pro. In fact, he looks like he’s loving it, stroking his own dick in time with Kyungsoo’s thrusts.

Their conversation has Kyungsoo on edge and he needs to feel Chanyeol, tight and hot, around his dick.

“Next week in Beijing,” Kyungsoo says, still lost in Chanyeol’s previous words, still fucking his mouth, “it will you whimpering and begging for my cock.”

Chanyeol pulls free and looks up at him, smirking. Challenging. “Don’t make promises you can’t keep, baby.” His voice is slightly scratchy from the throat fucking. It sends Kyungsoo over the edge.

He needs to feel Chanyeol’s long limbs underneath him. Now.

Chanyeol’s hair is soft between Kyungsoo’s fingers as he pulls Chanyeol’s head back, plunging his tongue into Chanyeol’s mouth. Kyungsoo is all teeth and possession, not slowing until Chanyeol yields completely underneath him. Until he can feel Chanyeol’s body grow loose and pliant.

“Get on the bed,” Kyungsoo demands, his cock twitching with need when Chanyeol instantly complies. For a second he’s struck by the unexpected image of their places being reversed, of Chanyeol being in control. It isn’t something they’ve tried yet, but they will have three nights alone in Beijing. They’ve had so little time to explore their relationship, four months of sneaking around and stealing precious minutes in their busy schedules.

Three nights alone with Chanyeol. The possibilities are almost overwhelming.

Kyungsoo lazily walks to the bed and stands over Chanyeol as he opens the bottle of lube.

“Give me your right hand.” Again Chanyeol does exactly as he’s told. Would Kyungsoo be so good at following directions? Probably not. He’s never been good at relinquishing control. He keeps his room spotless. He thinks through his words carefully. He needs order in everything.

He spreads lubricant liberally on Chanyeol’s fingers. “Make yourself ready for me.”

Chanyeol smirks, but he does as he’s told, pressing one finger and then two into himself, scissoring his fingers to widen himself. He groans in pleasure, closing his eyes and dropping his head to the bed.

“No. Look at me,” Kyungsoo commands, standing over Chanyeol, but not touching him. It feels like a punishment, denying himself the pleasure. He’s desperate to plunge his own fingers into Chanyeol, desperate to suck a trail of hickeys up Chanyeol’s thigh. But he needs to stay in control, not of Chanyeol, but of himself.

Chanyeol’s eyes are drowsy with lust as he gazes at Kyungsoo, plunging three fingers into himself and hissing slightly in pain.

“Do you want me to touch you?” Kyungsoo asks and for a second Chanyeol hesitates in defiance, not ready to beg.

Kyungsoo grasps Chanyeol’s hand and pulls his fingers out of his ass, leaving Chanyeol empty and whimpering at the sudden loss.

“I said,” Kyungsoo’s voice is firm, “’do you want me to touch you?’”

“You’ll pay for this next week in China.”

Kyungsoo drops Chanyeol’s hand and steps away from him. “I guess that’s a ‘no.’”

Chanyeol tries to resist. That’s the most adorable part. His mouth creases into a firm line and he glares at Kyungsoo. He pulls his legs together and stares silently. It’s quite a feat for Chanyeol, but he’ll never win. Kyungsoo can play the staring game for hours.

Too soon, Chanyeol’s resolve starts to crack and he fidgets. He’s too easy. It causes Kyungsoo’s mouth to twitch up as an idea takes shape. Kyungsoo starts palming his dick, humming softly, never taking his eyes off of his boyfriend.

Chanyeol simply scowls in response, looking even more adorable. It’s an unfair way to play this game, but Kyungsoo enjoys annoying Chanyeol too much. Even when they were just friends, it was his favorite pastime.

“When I was filming in Japan, waiting for my turn on set,” Kyungsoo says, still stroking himself. “I’d think of you, spread out in bed like you are now.”

Kyungsoo isn’t normally vocal. He doesn’t engage in dirty talk even though Chanyeol has been a running faucet of obscenities since their first time. _Fuck yes, Soo. Please, right there. Fuck me. Harder. I fucking need you. Yes. Like that._

In bed, Kyungsoo generally only speaks in commands. _Suck it. Look at me._

But he’s willing to experiment tonight, especially with the way Chanyeol’s eyes widen and his fists grip the bedsheets. Ever since their first time, Chanyeol has been rolling Kyungsoo into a ball of need, just with his words. Maybe Kyungsoo's words hold the same power over Chanyeol. He just has to use them.

“I’d imagine tying you to the bed, gagging you so you’d finally be quiet,” Kyungsoo says softly, still uncertain, navigating the words carefully.

Chanyeol unconsciously licks his lips and amazingly stays silent.

“But even then, gagged and bound, you’d still be moaning. I’d imagine you on your hands and knees, ass in the air, begging to be fucked. Trying to tell me around the gag in your mouth how much you wanted my dick. How much you _needed_ my dick.”

Kyungsoo fondles his own balls and watches in pleasure as Chanyeol’s eyes drop down to watch.

“That was the only constant in every fantasy, you begging. I’d be so fucking hard thinking about you and then they’d call me to set and I’d have to frantically masturbate in my trailer before I could go out. I’d think of you begging and that’s all I needed. Ten seconds and I was done.”

Chanyeol is breathing so hard he’s practically panting, his lips swollen and flushed. When he looks like this, Kyungsoo’s only desire is to bury his cock in him, but he can’t lose control. Not yet.

“Kyungsoo-yah,” Chanyeol mutters, low and breathy with longing. “Please.”

_Thank God_ , Kyungsoo thinks as a smile spreads across his features. He wasn’t going to last much longer. “Please what?”

Chanyeol tilts his head in annoyance, hesitates for just a second, “Please, fuck me.”

“Roll over.” And amazingly Chanyeol does. He rolls onto his elbows and knees, forehead resting on the bed, his ass in the air, ready and inviting. God, his ass is beautiful.

Kyungsoo crawls onto the bed, positioning the head of his dick against Chanyeol. He feels his boyfriend shudder underneath him, feels him trying to push back against Kyungsoo. But he doesn’t acquiesce. Not yet. He needs to hear it one more time. He’s addicted to the way those words sound in Chanyeol’s deep voice.

“Say it again, baby,” Kyungsoo whispers, running his fingernails along Chanyeol’s back, just hard enough to leave red marks. Chanyeol jerks and groans.

“Fuck me,” Chanyeol pleads, a little too loudly given that they are in the dorms. But Kyungsoo is too far gone to care.

He buries himself inside Chanyeol with one slow inexorable thrust, relishing the hot resistance. Muffling a cry, half need and half pain, Chanyeol presses his face into the sheets. Not long into their relationship, Kyungsoo discovered Chanyeol's affinity for a bit of pain. It explained their oddly physical friendship before they became lovers. How Chanyeol enjoyed pushing Kyungsoo to the point of violence, only satisfied when Kyungsoo would push him back.

Chanyeol stills loves it, but thankfully, Kyungsoo is no longer confined to friendly wrestling matches.

After four weeks of separation, Kyungsoo can’t be gentle or slow. He pounds into his boyfriend, gripping Chanyeol’s thighs so hard he’s sure to leave bruises. He wonders if he’ll ever be too rough for Chanyeol. He wonders where Chanyeol’s threshold of pain is, because he still hasn’t found it.

Tonight, Chanyeol simply groans in response, begging incoherently. A litany of _fuck yes_ and _harder_.

Kyungsoo obliges, forgetting that they need to be quiet. Too soon Kyungsoo feels the familiar tightening in his balls, his body going rigid as he releases. The entire world dissolves and it is just the two of them. There is only the heat and hardness of Chanyeol’s body underneath his.

Afterward, Kyungsoo plants light kisses on the small of Chanyeol’s back. It’s a silent apology for being rough, even though Chanyeol didn’t seem to mind. This is Kyungsoo’s favorite part, when he’s already sated and he can focus entirely on Chanyeol.

With a sigh, Chanyeol rolls onto his back and starts stroking his own dick, but Kyungsoo bats his hand away gently. He takes his time, kissing Chanyeol’s stomach and thighs before wrapping his lips around Chanyeol’s cock. It's thick and heavy against his tongue.

"God yes," Chanyeol whispers, burying his hands in Kyungsoo’s hair. He’s not forceful, and Kyungsoo loves him for it. He loves that Chanyeol can treat him with such tenderness, even after being fucked so roughly.

Chanyeol whimpers, high-pitched and needy. It’s a sound that drives Kyungsoo crazy, so different from the deep rumble of Chanyeol’s voice. It’s a sound that only Kyungsoo gets to know and he relishes the secrecy of it. So much of Chanyeol’s life is public, available for the fans on instagram and V app, but this belongs to Kyungsoo. This is a part of Chanyeol that only he gets to see and he drowns in it, willingly.

With one hand wrapped around Chanyeol’s dick, he pushes two fingers from his other hand into Chanyeol’s puckered opening. He’s overly gentle, knowing that his boyfriend is still raw from being fucked. It takes a few tries, but he finds that spot deep inside of Chanyeol, the one that drives him over the edge.

A month into their relationship Kyungsoo’s fingers had accidentally brushed against Chanyeol’s prostate for the first time, causing Chanyeol to jerk and sob. Horrified, Kyungsoo had pulled out immediately, thinking he’d hurt Chanyeol, feeling like the worst lover ever. After Chanyeol had explained that it felt amazing, it had taken a few tries to find the right spot again. But holy fuck, the look on Chanyeol’s face when Kyungsoo’s fingers _had_ found his prostate again. Chanyeol’s eyes had squeezed shut and his mouth had fallen open in a silent cry. He was fucking beautiful, hands fisting the sheets as his entire body had quaked with the force of his orgasm. The sight had been mesmerizing. Addicting.

Tonight, Kyungsoo feels the tremor rippling through Chanyeol’s body as he writhes underneath him. Kyungsoo holds him down, fingers pressing into Chanyeol, cheeks hollowing as he takes the entire length of Chanyeol’s dick in his mouth. Kyungsoo’s fingers find that precious spot inside of Chanyeol and his boyfriend’s body tenses as he falls apart. He fists Kyungsoo’s hair and then he’s coming, his hips stuttering as he spills down Kyungsoo’s throat.

Kyungsoo sits back, licking his lips as Chanyeol opens his eyes and smiles. For the third time tonight, Kyungsoo revises his opinion on when Chanyeol looks most beautiful, because it is right now. Contented and happy. Naked and sweaty.

Chanyeol stretches, his body melting into the bed. Blissful. Carefree. And a complete mess.

Why sex has to be so messy, Kyungsoo will never understand. During sex, he never minds the mess, but immediately afterward, he feels gross. Chanyeol, on the other hand, seems perfectly happy to sleep in the mess.

“Come here, I wanna cuddle,” Chanyeol says.

“We’ve got to clean up first,” Kyungsoo replies escaping from the bed before Chanyeol can drag him down into a hug. Chanyeol just sighs in response and stretches out on the bed. His long limbs fill the entire space.

Kyungsoo slips on his jeans and cautiously sneaks out of Chanyeol’s bedroom, tiptoeing to the nearest bathroom. It’s impossible to ignore the fact that Sehun has turned up the volume on his video game. A lot. Mortification ripples through Kyungsoo as he wets a towel and heads back to Chanyeol’s room. There is only one reason why Sehun would turn up the volume at 3:00 am when the other members are asleep, to drown out the sounds of sex.

He slips back into Chanyeol’s room, leaning against the doorway after he is safely inside.

“Why are you beet red, Soo?”

Kyungsoo just shakes his head, tries to forget and climbs back onto the bed. He lovingly wipes Chanyeol down, trying to ignore his curious gaze, blushing even more with embarrassment.

“Kyungsoo?”

“I’m pretty sure Sehun knows what we were doing.”

Chanyeol’s eyes widen. “Did you run into him? Did he say something?”

“God, no.” Kyungsoo probably would have died of embarrassment on the spot. “He turned up the volume on his video game, quite a bit.”

Chanyeol’s body relaxes as his lips tilt up. Kyungsoo really wants to punch him. This is a disaster.

“Kyungsoo-yah,” he sings. “Sehun isn’t going to say anything. I can talk to him tomorrow if you like.”

“Oh God, I feel like I’m dying.” Kyungsoo might not be the _reaction king_ , but he’s well aware that he trends toward melodramatic.

Chanyeol pulls him into a hug, dragging his body down onto the bed. He holds Kyungsoo close, carding his fingers through Kyungsoo’s hair. It has the desired effect. Kyungsoo’s muscles relax, despite his growing dread. Slowly, he loses himself in Chanyeol’s embrace.

“Looks like you have to spend the night here,” Chanyeol murmurs.

Kyungsoo jerks and pulls away. From his expression, Chanyeol knows he’s said the wrong thing.

“What about the rule? We can’t sleep together in the dorms,” Kyungsoo says. He can hear the hesitation in his voice, so Chanyeol must hear it too.

Chanyeol tilts his head and scrutinizes Kyungsoo. “Sneak back to your room in the morning, before anyone wakes up. I'll set an alarm.”

Kyungsoo shakes his head, but says nothing.

“Sehun only has suspicions, but if you go out there right now, he’ll know. He'll see it on your face. You look mortified.”

Kyungsoo tries to remember the rules, _his_ rules, but he wants nothing more than to sleep here. It’s a luxury they haven’t experienced. During four months of sneaking around and stolen moments, he's never slept beside Chanyeol.

He hesitates for too long and Chanyeol takes it as a “yes,” pulling Kyungsoo back into the bed, wrapping the covers around them.

Chanyeol drapes his arm around Kyungsoo’s waist. His chest is so warm against Kyungsoo’s back. Chanyeol’s body is always like a furnace.

“I’ll talk to Sehun tomorrow,” Chanyeol says again, “and I’ll make sure he understands. No one else will find out.”

Kyungsoo furrows his brow and pulls Chanyeol’s arm tighter around his waist. He feels like he’s standing on a precipice and tomorrow everything will change. Because someone else in the world knows about them now. How long until the entire world knows?

No.

Kyungsoo will do everything in his power to ensure that that day never comes. SM cannot find out. The fans cannot find out. There is a naïve part of Kyungsoo that acts like it wouldn’t destroy their careers, but the realistic part is louder. If the world knew about them, their careers would be ruined and that, in turn, would destroy their relationship.

It’s hopeless. Whenever Kyungsoo thinks too much about the future, he feels hopeless, knowing that they will have to hide their love forever. But he can’t stop loving Chanyeol. As long as Chanyeol wants him, this is where he’ll be.

“It’s okay. I’ll talk to Sehun tomorrow,” Kyungsoo says.

“Are you sure?”

He’s sure. Chanyeol and Sehun are close, but their bond revolves around doing activities like skiing and traveling. Kyungsoo’s relationship with Sehun is quiet conversations over dinner. Besides, this is his fault. He’s the one who came to Chanyeol’s room knowing that Sehun was still awake. He broke the rules. He’ll speak to Sehun.

“What about next week in Beijing?” Chanyeol asks.

Kyungsoo knows what he’s asking. Can we still room together? Have you changed your mind? He knows that Chanyeol hasn't changed _his_ mind, but he'll understand if Kyungsoo has.

Kyungsoo leans over and turns off the light, plunging them into darkness. He slides back into Chanyeol’s embrace.

“Tomorrow, I'll talk to Sehun. You talk to manager-hyung about the room change.”

Chanyeol sighs and kisses the back of Kyungsoo’s neck.

“This is what I dreamed about the most while you were away," Chanyeol murmurs, his voice thick. "Just laying beside you like this."

Kyungsoo stays awake long after Chanyeol is asleep. He enjoys the weight of Chanyeol’s arm around him too much. It’s a different type of closeness than sex, but equally amazing. He wants to record this moment to his memory, and carry it with him everywhere he goes. A quiet, lovely refuge to recall when he’s away and sleeping alone.

He memorizes how Chanyeol’s fingers feel laced in his. The sound of Chanyeol’s breathing, soft and steady. His scent, a mixture of cologne and sweat.

He holds onto the moment as long as he can, forgetting the uncertain future, disregarding the rest of the world. Right now, there is only Chanyeol and the warmth of their bodies entwined in the darkness.

 


End file.
